


From the Ashes

by Turtlephant



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, FIx It, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, infinity war destroyed me, infinity war fix it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlephant/pseuds/Turtlephant
Summary: After the Snap, Tony Stark makes his way back to Earth. He is consumed with grief over the loss of Peter Parker and is resolved to bring him back. At whatever cost. He finds the other Avengers also in need of revenge for their lost loved ones.Tony resolves to do everything he can to save Peter. And if he can't... he will avenge him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first MCU fanfic. I hope the characters are right. Infinity War destroyed me, so I had to do something to fix it.

Tony clutched his side with his dust-coated hands absently. He was aware of the pain emanating from the wound, but it was drowned by his overwhelming grief. 

He had failed. Totally. Completely. In every way that mattered. He had failed to save the world, he had failed to stop Thanos, he had failed Pepper. 

And most importantly, he had failed Peter. Oh, how he had failed Peter. The kid’s final words still ran on a loop in his brain, tormenting him.

_ “I’m sorry…” _

Peter shouldn’t be sorry; he was just a kid. If anyone had to be sorry, it was Tony. He had dragged Peter into this mess and hadn’t made sure that Peter got back to the ground. 

The logical part of Tony’s brain mentioned that even if Peter had been on Earth, instead of Titan, he just would have died there. Tony ignored this. 

Distantly, he was aware of footsteps. That was odd. He was alone on this dead world, surrounded only be the ashes of his friends.

Until suddenly, he wasn’t. He looked up and saw the blue woman from the fight. He still didn’t know her name. He couldn’t decide whether to care or not. 

Belatedly, he noticed that there was grief in her pitch black eyes that mirrored his own. She offered him a hand. 

After a moment, he took it. 

-*-

He learned the woman’s name when she patched up his wound on the Guardian’s ship. She had insisted that she didn’t want him bleeding out before they got to Earth. 

Her name was Nebula. She was Thanos’s adopted daughter and hated him with a seething passion. And that was before he murdered her sister. She wanted revenge. 

“Do you want it too?” she asked him.

Tony looked out at the dull lifelessness of Titan and felt rage begin to boil. 

“Yes.”

“Than let’s get it,”  with that statement, she flew the ship towards the stars. 

-*-

When they landed in Wakanda, Tony began walking down the ramp. He halted when he saw what must be a battlefield. Bodies were everywhere, both human and alien. 

The reek of death was everywhere, flies too. He shuddered. Tony scanned the field for any faces he recognized. His heart grew even heavier -if that were even possible- when he saw Vision’s grey body, a hole in his head. 

Tony stumbled down to the remainder of the ramp, and Nebula followed him. They wandered through the ravaged landscape, looking for any life. 

Tony’s mind wandered to who else must have died. Where was Pepper? Rhodey? Happy? Bruce? Fear chased him as he worried about who else the universe had decided to tear from him. 

They walked in silence until they reached the city proper. Tony’s vision narrowed until it was focused on only one person; there, helping the injured, was one James Rhodes. 

“Rhodey!” the cry of relief was ripped from Tony before he even knew he uttered it. His knees buckled in relief and he would have fallen had Nebula’s cold hands not caught him. 

He saw Rhodey turn towards him and begin running when the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone reading this! This fic has gotten more attention in a short time than I could have hoped!

Tony was floating in darkness. It was peaceful here, and he didn’t want to leave. Unfortunately for him, the peace was interrupted by an annoying beeping sound. 

Was that his alarm clock? No… he hadn’t had an alarm clock in years; F.R.I.D.A.Y woke him on the rare occasions the nightmares didn’t.

So, what was this noise? It was constant and loud, a bit too shrill, and honestly, it was going to drive him out of his mind!

As if the sound wasn’t bad enough, blinding light pressed in on his closed eyes. He became aware of a soft surface beneath him as his brain began to switch into gear. 

Then the pain hit. 

An involuntary groan escaped his lips and the incessant beeping picked up speed.  _ Heart monitor,  _ his brain supplied unhelpfully.

He noticed a flurry of activity around him, then his arm felt cold and consciousness faded away.

-*-

The next time Tony woke, the pain was lesser, but still present. He dragged his eyes open and looked around. He was in a hospital room, Wakandan tech all around. 

In the chair next to his bed lay a sleeping Rhodey. After carefully surveying his friend, Tony was relieved to see no new major injuries. Still, even sleeping Rhodey looked exhausted and worn. New lines creased his forehead and he looked too thin. 

Tony wasn’t exactly sure how long it had been since Thanos had dusted half the universe, but it clearly had been a long few days for everyone. 

As if he could sense Tony’s stare, Rhodey jolted awake. He scanned his surrounding upon waking and when his eyes settle on Tony, he gave a strained smile. 

“You gave me quite the scare, Tones. I’m glad you’re alive.”

Tony just sighed. 

“What happened? You came back with a blue alien in a spaceship, half dead!” Rhodey interrogated. 

“I hitched a ride on the ship that was hovering over New York to try and rescue Dr. Strange and his infinity stone. I ended up on Thanos’s home planet where we met a group of aliens who called themselves the Guardians who were also there to stop Thanos. We fought Thanos, I got stabbed, Dr. Idiot gave up the infinity stone to save me, Thanos vanished, then everyone got dusted except me and Nebula.” Tony’s description of the events was detached, the way he got when there was something he wasn’t saying.

“And?” Rhodey inquired.

Tony gave a pained sigh, and not because of his wound. “And… Peter was there.”

Rhodey’s eyes widened in understanding and horror. “Oh, Tones, I’m sorry.” Tony’s eyes were dead, lacking their usual spark. 

“I need to call May,” he said flatly. 

Rhodey looked immeasurably sad. “She’s dead, Tony.”

That took a moment to register. “… what? No! She can’t-what?” Tony closed his eyes and took a moment to realize that the woman of steel who had raised Peter into a pure soul and had lost so much was gone. The Parkers were all gone. 

“Thanos?” Tony asked, fire burning in his eyes.

“Sort of. She was hit by a car whose driver vanished.”

“God…” Tony’s shock suddenly turned to anger. It burned in his eyes, in his blood, giving the strength to push himself out of this damned bed. 

“Tones, no! You need to heal!” Rhodey protested as Tony sat up and swung his legs over the side of the hospital bed. 

“I’ll rest when Thanos is dead. Where’s everyone else?”

“I’ll take you. If-” Rhodes pointed a threatening finger “you stay sitting and keep your IV.”

Tony sighed in frustration but eventually relented. “Fine. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so happy with this chapter, but hopefully it's alright!


End file.
